


Care To Make That A Bet?

by Jeni_Always



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shop, College, F/F, F/M, Hange Zoë's/Science, M/M, Other, Teacher/Student, Work, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni_Always/pseuds/Jeni_Always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean starts to question his sexual orientation because of a silly bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be written in a script like form. This is my first story, please be kind.

~Erwin's Cafe (Coffee Shop-Work)~

Jean: I could have anyone I want!

Eren: As if Horse-Face!

Jean: You're just jealous I get all the ladies and all you can get is a short aggravated old man!

Eren: *Angrily blushes* Mikasa! I have Mikasa! Everyone knows you want her!

Jean: Urk! *Blushes* You b-...!

Erwin: Would you two pipe down and get back to work already, I'm sick of hearing you guys run your mouths.

Jean: *Grumbles* . . .

Eren: But Erwin, uh sir, it's dead in here. . .

Erwin: Hmm? *Raises his brow; glances around the shop* Well then, Jean start wiping the tables down and Eren make me and espresso with a triple shot of vanilla and some sugar; you know how I like things sweet. *Winks*

Eren: *Shivers in fear* (Erwin creeps me out some times.) *Starts making Erwin's request*

Jean: Fine. *Begins wiping down the tables and counter tops*

Erwin: *Takes the cup of coffee out of Eren's hands* If you guys need me, don't. I'll be in my office. *Shuts the door behind him*

~A couple hours later~

_While Erwin is fast asleep in his office, Eren is steadily trying to build a house out of coffee sticks and Jean is shooting baskets in the trash can with old wrinkled receipt papers._

Jean: (I'm SO bored!) *Glances over in Eren's direction* (Look at that idiot...) *Smirks; throws and crumbled up napkin at his stack of coffee sticks* 

Eren: Damn it Horse-Face! It took me 20 minutes to get that far! Now I have to start over!

Jean: *Laughs at Eren's tantrum* I bet I can get just as far as you did in half the time you took. 

Eren: Okay. If you can't, then you have to tell Mikasa you LOOOOVE her. *Grins mischievously*

Jean: Oh you're on! If I can, then . . . you'll owe me a favor.

Eren: That's it? A favor?

Jean: Yep.

Eren: Alright. *Eagerly stares at Jean as he begins to build the house*

_Within 5 minutes Jean easily passed where Eren was stopped._

Jean: *Finishes building the house at 9 minutes* I guess you just don't have a steady hand like I do. *Pleased with himself*

Eren:*Pissed* A deal's a deal, what do you want?

Jean: Hold on a minute. I never said when I would ask of this favor, I just said you'll owe me one. I will eventually need a favor at some point in life so when the time is right, I'll use it.

Eren: *Frowns*

_The chimes of bells are heard at the entrance door._

Eren: *Excited* Mikasa! *Looks at Jean and smirks widely* Is it time for me to get off already!?

Mikasa: Eren, you should learn your own schedule. *Unamused*

Eren: *Ignores Mikasa's words completely while taking off his apron and hat* Let's go! I'm starving!

Jean: *Waving at Mikasa* . . .

Mikasa: Let's eat in my dorm tonight. *Closes the door behind them*

Jean: *Sighs* . . . Some day she'll notice me. (Shit, I'm closing by myself again.)


	2. Sleeping Beau- Bitter Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an average day for Eren at College; late for class, pissing the professor off, earning bad grades but wait, did Levi actually show an act of kindness towards him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to chapter two of this story then I'd hope that the first chapter wasn't complete crap.

~College-Levi's Class~

Eren: *Panting* S-sorry I'm-

Levi: You're late. Again.

Eren: But Levi, I-!

Levi: *Right eye twitches* Professor Levi! *Crosses arms*

Eren: "Professor Levi" I have a reasonable excuse for being late today!

Jean: *Bored* He's making a fool of himself in front of the entire class.

Annie: *Sitting next to Jean* Wouldn't be the first time.

Levi: I don't care what your excuse is, you're interrupting the class. Go take a seat.

Eren: *Finds an empty seat between Armin and Mikasa* (It's almost as if they knew I would be late...)

Levi: I will be handing out the results of last week's tests. *Walking around the classroom* Most of you did fairly well; some of you are still as illiterate as ever. *Glares at Eren*

Eren: Urk! *Flinches*

Armin: You know Eren, I don't think Professor Levi would be so mean to you if you just studied a bit more... showed up on time for class... payed attention in class...-

Eren: Okay I get it!

Mikasa: Why were you late?

Eren: *Laughs hesitantly* . . . So I stayed up really late last night playing this cool new game that came out yesterday and-!

Levi: *Hovering behind the trio* Is that so, Yeager?

Eren: *Turns around slowly, wide-eyed; gulps*

Levi: *Annoyed; slams down Eren's test* See me after class. *Walks away*

Eren: *Thud, Eren's head drops onto the table* Ugh.....

Mikasa: *Analyzes Eren's test results* . . . *Frowns*

Armin: *Smiles widely as he fonds over his test score* Another perfect score! *Excited* What did you guys get!? *Looks at there glum expressions* Er-umm...*Loss for words*

Mikasa: I got a B and Eren got a-

Eren: *Stands up abruptly* -A D! I GOT A D! *Holding his test in the air*

Levi: *Startled* Hmm? 

Eren: *Still shouting* This is the best grade I've gotten this semester! Look Mikasa! *Shoves the paper in her face* It's almost a C!

Levi: Yeager. . .! *Arms folded; tapping his foot* 

Eren: Sorry Levi. *Sits down*

Levi: Professor Levi. (The brat is kind of cute when he's excited. He doesn't realize I was being very lenient on him though.) Class will be cut short today. Take some time to reflect on your scores and come see me if you have any questions. When you're done, you can leave.

Armin: We'll see you in Professor Hange's class, Eren. *Gives a sympathetic smile towards Eren and leaves with amongst the many other students*

Eren: *Sighs; lays his head down on the table*

Sasha: But Professor! Connie and I didn't cheat off each other! We just think alike! *Whales*

Levi: If you insist that having the same exact answers is coincidence then explain the potato grease stains found on both your papers.

Connie: *Clenches his teeth in fear*

Sasha: *Furrows her brows and frowns* . . .

Levi: You both get F's. Your grades would not have been much better than that anyways. *Rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair*

Sasha: Hmph!

Connie: *Before he and Sasha leaves he sticks his tongue out towards Levi*

Levi: *Unphased* Now that everyone is gone. . . Yeager.

Eren: *Drooling happily; fast asleep on the table*

Levi: *Staring down at Eren* Disgusting. *Places his handkerchief under Eren's gaping mouth* (Even though the brat slept in, he can still sleep.) *Looks at the clock and back to Eren. Writes a note saying "Class Cancelled" and tapes it on the outside of his classroom door. Pulls out a book from his desk and starts reading it*

~Hange's Class~

Hange: Partner up class! We're getting right into it today! *Beaming with excitement*

Jean: Marco?

Marco: (As if he even needs to ask.) *Smiles* Who else would you choose?

Jean: *Glances at Mikasa who is partnered up with Armin.* (At least she's with the nerd and not that dumb ass Eren.)

Hange: Now start dissecting and labeling all parts of the frog!

Annie: She has too much energy.

Reiner: Then we'll just have to finish this assignment as soon as possible and get the heck out of here. Right Bertolt!? *Pats him on the back and grins*

Bertolt: . . . Are you working alone? *Stares at Annie*

Annie: I don't have time to waste on other idiots who won't know what they're doing.

Reiner: Bert! Don't ignore me! *Sulking*

Bertolt: Armin is smart.

Annie: . . . (That may be true but I'd much rather prefer the quiet ravenette.) *Smirks*

Reiner: Berrrrt! *pouting*

Bertolt: *Kisses Reiner on the cheek*

Reiner: Heh heh heh *Holding his palm over the cheek that was kissed; blushing*

Bertolt: Let's work.

Sasha: Ooooh, have you had frog leg before!? It's SO good! *Mouth watering*

Connie: *Plays with the dead frog* Ribbit ribbit! *Laughs with Sasha*

Armin: *Fidgets* H-how can everyone do this so easily...? *Uncomfortable*

Mikasa: *Grabs the scalpel and quickly rips the flesh of the frog open.*

Armin: Eek! *Turns pale* I think I'm going to be sick. *Watches as the guts spill out* The smell is so intense! *Hurriedly covers his nose with his hand.*

Marco: *Sees Armin out of his preferential vision.* Hey Jean..., does Armin look okay to you?

Jean: *Trying to decide what parts are what in the frog* Who?

Marco: *Smacks the sides of Jean's cheeks with his hands and turns his head towards Armin's direction*

Jean: Oh, the nerd?

Marco: Yes him!

Jean: He seems fine. *Not caring*

Marco: He looks sort of pale. . .

Jean: Isn't he naturally that pale? Let's just get back to work Marco.

Marco: *Nervous* Alright.

Annie: Professor Hange, I'm finished.

Hange: Let me just take a look at your labeling. Hmm, looks good to me. Nice job Blondie! *Strongly pats her on the back*

Annie: *Glares at Professor Hange* I'm leaving. *Walks out of the classroom*

Reiner: Let's hurry so we can go too! I want to go out to eat this time!

Bertolt: We're almost done.

Connie: *Running around with the dead frog*

Jean: Those idiots haven't even started on the assignment.

Marco: That's probably why they are failing Jean. I'm sure they're very smart. They just get distracted easily.

Connie: *The frog goes flying through the air when Connie trips on his shoelace* Ow!

_Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha watch in awe as the frog soars through the air._

Marco: Armin! Watch out!

Armin: Huh? *The frog lands right on top of his head. Stares at everyone who is staring at him.* (Oh God, what is on my head?) *As all the horrible thoughts run through his mind, he slowly pulls the creature off his head. In sudden realization, the worst thing he feared it would be, Armin faints on spot.*

Jean: *Reflexively, as if he were to catch an incoming ball on the court or field, Jean catches Armin in his arms before he hits the floor.* Hm? *Shocked by how quickly he reacted to catching Armin before he fell.* (Why did I just help this nerd? It would have been funny to see him crash to the floor.)

Hange: Oh my, what happened here!? *Picks up the frog and eagerly grins*

Sasha: *Picks up Connie from the floor* Heh heh, Connie just tripped and well the frog landed on Armin and he sort of.. fainted.

Hange: Everyone get back to work! Jean, since you want to be this knight in shining armor saving his damsel in distress, take Armin to the infirmary and wait until he awakes. Marco and Mikasa, you two finish off the assignment together. These two will have to do the assignment later.

Jean: But!-

Hange: *Serious* Now.

Jean: Urk! *Startled by Hange's firm glare and command* (She's scary when she's serious.)

~Levi's Class~

Eren: *Groans sleepily* Mmmmm. . .*Slowly blinking eyes open* Huh? I'm not in my dorm. . .(Am I still in Levi's class? I wonder how long it has been since I fell asleep.)

Levi: *Head tilted back, arms crossed, book over face, sleeping peacefully.*

Eren: (He's asleep?) *Eren's face flushes to the sound of Levi's soft breathing* Ahem.

Levi: Hmm? *The book falls into Levi's lap as he sits up* . . . *Sleepily stares at Eren* What?

Eren: (He looks kind of cute when he's tired. . .wait what am I thinking!?) *Gives off a troubled look on his face*

Levi: Are you constipated or something?

Eren: (I take it back, he's not cute at all!) I thought demons couldn't sleep!

Levi: Indeed they can Yeager.

Eren: I'm leaving!-

Levi: Okay.

Eren: -And you can't stop- wait what?

Levi: I said, okay.

Eren: Er, uh, fine! *Leaves the classroom* Class cancelled. *Reading the sign aloud* (Did he do that for me?) *Shakes his head rapidly* (No, no Eren. That selfish bastard did it for himself so he could get a quick nap in.) How long was I asleep for? *Questioning himself* Oh shit! I'm going to be late for work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along. More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very short, I know. I have more written though. (: I hope you've enjoyed it at least a little bit so far. Thanks for reading.


End file.
